This invention relates to a catalytic coating for use with a catalytic converter in a motor vehicle, and more particularly, to a determining the effectiveness of a catalytic coating on a catalytic converter in a motor vehicle.
Radiator assemblies for motor vehicles, where the radiator assembly is coated with catalytic material for conversion of environmentally harmful substances in ambient air during the utilization of the motor vehicle, are well known. The purpose of this catalytic coating is to utilize the vehicle for improving the environment by cleaning ambient air. Similarly, a catalytic coating can be applied to a catalytic converter in the exhaust system for a motor vehicle.
In order for the catalytic coating to convert an environmentally harmful substance, the coating needs to achieve its working temperature. As a result of the exhaust system being heated by the exhaust, a working temperature for the catalytic coating is provided without requiring additional work from the engine since the exhaust system is designed to pass the exhaust fumes from the engine to the environment. Furthermore, the catalytic converter is positioned to provide an extensive heat exchange with the environment. This is accomplished by placing the radiator in a position enabling a good through-flow of air. Since a large quantity of the exhaust passes through the catalytic converter, the catalytic coating is able to clean large quantities of air.
However, as a result of the positioning of the catalytic converter, it has been found that the catalytic function may degrade without the knowledge of the driver of the vehicle. Moreover, the driver will not realize effectiveness of the catalytic coating has degraded from the behavior of the vehicle, since the catalytic function does not affect the performance of the vehicle.
One aspect of the invention is to provide a vehicle where a driver or maintenance staff can be informed about the status of the catalytic function which is provided by means of a catalytic coating on a catalytic converter mounted downstream from a heat exchanger included in a cooling system connected to an engine. The catalytic converter is heated by the exhaust passing from the engine to the environment.